Hoshi Sato (alternate)
| occupation = | title = Communications/Contact Specialist | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Dustin Zofchak | children = Kyou Zofchak (daughter), Ryou Zofchak (daughter) | mother = | father = | siblings = }} Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato was a Starfleet officer in the 22nd century aboard the NX-01 Enterprise. After coming to the 24th century she served aboard the USS Alexandria and its successor the USS Alexandria-A. History Hoshi was born in 2129 in Kyoto, Japan. 22nd century Starfleet career She was chose by Jonathan Archer to join the crew of the NX-01 Enterprise. In 2154 after Archer was releaved of command due to his anterograde amnesia, Hoshi witnessed the destruction of Earth at the hands of the Xindi. By 2164, Hoshi had been promoted to Lieutenant Commander and executive officer aboard Enterprise under the command of Captain Tucker. (ENT: "Twilight") During the battle against the Xindi in the Ceti Alpha system, Hoshi and the rest of the crew of the Enterprise were aided by the USS Alexandria, who had come from the future, and were able to fight off the Xindi. After an unexpected visit from the Borg, Hoshi, T'Pol, Phlox and a few other crew members were beamed away to safety. Hoshi was the only senior officer who survived the Borg's attack. She opted to stay aboard the Alexandria when it returned to its own time. (ODY: "Eve of Twilight") 24th century Starfleet career Aboard the Alexandria Hoshi adjusted to life in the 24th century very well, with the help of Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak. The two would get together and he would brush her up on history. She was the one who discovered Zofchak's disappearance when he was abducted by the Terran Empire. (ODY: "Objects in the Rear View Mirror") When the ship entered the Shinjitsu Nebula, Hoshi dreamt of her other self being executed on Tarsus IV. Afterwards, she visited her counterpart's gravesite on Earth. (ODY: "Incubus") Mirror War Hoshi assisted in trying to help Commander Zofchak be released from the creature that wrapped itself around his neck. (ODY: "On The Line") Hoshi and Dustin crashlanded on a planet after investigating an anomaly. She fell into a lava tube and broke her leg. The tube was filling up with water and she had to be saved by Dustin who chose to save her instead of answering the hail of a starship on their emergency transmitter. It was there when she confessed her feelings for him. (ODY: Confessions") Hoshi took part in the retaking of Betazed from the Terran Empire. (ODY: Where Angels Fear to Tread") After stranding an away team in the Mirror Universe, Hoshi discovered a spy was within Starfleet's ranks and the mission they were sent on was a trap. (ODY: "Spectre's Rose") Because of her pregnancy, Hoshi was put in command of the Alexandria while the majority of the crew was sent to the Ba'ku planet as a ground assault against the Empire. While stationed at Starbase 12, the starbase was attacked by a Borg Cube that was taken over by the Empire. Hoshi beamed five transphasic torpedoes aboard the cube and detonated them, destroying the cube, However, because of the enhancements from the Empire, the explosion caused a level 12 shockwave that destroyed the starbase. Hoshi, with the help of the other starships, was able to save the starbase crew and escape the shockwave. Hoshi took the ship to the Ba'ku planet and took the ship close to the ground took out the remaining Imperial soldiers, including the Mirror Janeway, that were advancing on the Alexandria crew. (ODY: "Requiem") Hoshi saw an hallucination of a past event during which Commander Riker and Lieutenant Ro were aboard a Maquis ship trying to set a trap for the rest of the Maquis. She witnessed this event through the eyes of Counselor Nycz who had witnessed the event. During this same time, she was questioned by Fleet Admiral McElfresh for being a possible traitor of the Federation. (ODY: "Thirty-One") Along with the rest of the crew, Hoshi evacuated the ship before it exploded at the hands of the Terran Empire. (ODY: "Distant Stars") Personal Life Hoshi has a black belt in Aikido. After coming aboard the Alexandria, she wanted to know everything that had happened in the last two hundred years. Friendships Hoshi had lost most of her friends because of the Xindi and the Borg. After she and the survivors of the NX-01 chose to go to the 24th century, she gained new friends but still remains close with T'Pol and Phlox. Relationships Hoshi was the first to express her feelings to Dustin Zofchak while they were stranded on a planet awaiting rescue. She told Dustin that she was pregnant after he returned from an away mission in the Mirror Universe. (ODY: "Spectre's Rose") Dustin proposed to Hoshi after the ground assault on the Ba'ku planet against the Terran Empire. (ODY "Requiem") Hoshi gave birth to the twins, Kyou and Ryou while at Deep Space Nine. (ODY: "Catalyst of Sorrows") Hoshi and Dustin were married on Earth in a mixture of American and Japanese tradition. (ODY: "Held in the Hands of Forever") Alternate timelines Hoshi was killed along with the rest of the senior staff, except Captain Allensworth, by the senior staff of the ISS Titan. (ODY: "Forever's Edge") In another timeline, where the Federation was attacked by Borg Cubes and she wasn't pregnant, Hoshi was saved by Dustin when a drone attacked her and was ordered to get off the bridge as he set a phaser to overload. (ODY: "Sands of September") External Links Star Trek: Odyssey at FanFiction.Net